


Mouche D'Espagne

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Psychotropic Drugs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aide-moi Derek…<br/>Le Bêta écarquilla les yeux. Stiles ne pouvait pas lui avoir demandé ce qu’il pensait qu’il lui avait demandé, n’est-ce pas ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouche D'Espagne

**Author's Note:**

> Désolée à celles et ceux qui ont cru que c'était le nouveau chapitre de Sans Lui. Ceci n'est que mon dernier PWP. Enfin mon dernier heu ben comme y a un scénario -tout petit mais présent quand même lol- suis pas sûre que ce soit un PWP. Bon en tout cas, c'est du porno, du coup je pense pas que vous m'en vouliez trop, si?
> 
> Et pas de BDSM pour une fois. Par contre, un consentement légèrement douteux parce qu'un des personnages est drogué. Même s'il dit clairement ce qu'il veut, il reste drogué. D'où le tag Non-con (oui le rape ne s'applique pas ici, pas de viol dans mes écrits)  
> Donc, don't like, don't read ^^
> 
> Sinon, le pairing: ben Sterek  
> Le rating: ben M lol  
> Le Bêta: Toujours le frangin (qui commence d'ailleurs à saturer avec le Sterek lol)
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles s’étira et jeta un coup d’œil à l’heure affichée sur l’écran de son ordi. Presque 14h. Derek ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Parce qu’aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraitre, surtout au vu des débuts chaotiques de leur relation –le front de l’humain se souvenait encore du volant qu’il avait brutalement rencontré, merci bien-, les deux jeunes hommes s’étaient rapprochés. Ça s’était fait lentement, presque sans qu’ils s’en rendent compte. Quand on regardait bien les choses en fait, c’était tout la faute de Scott, en fait.

La première fois, c’était arrivé à cause d’une réunion de la meute. Ou plutôt, à cause de l’annulation de la réunion de la meute. Sauf que Stiles n’avait été prévenu qu’en arrivant au loft de Derek. Scott, en bon Alpha –ironie bonjour !- avait envoyé un message au loup de naissance pour l’informer qu’il avait une urgence Kiraienne. Comprenez par-là, que Scott avait une envie furieuse de voir sa chérie sans la présence des autres. Liam étant privé de sortie et Lydia ayant rencard, Stiles et Derek s’étaient retrouvés en tête-à-tête. Aussi étrange que ça paraisse –encore une fois-, Derek avait proposé au plus jeune de regarder un film. Et Stiles avait dit oui. À sa propre surprise.

Au fil des semaines, les deux jeunes hommes avaient fini par se retrouver une fois par semaine au minimum, pour regarder un film ou un match, en se gavant de malbouffe. Le plus souvent, ça se passait chez Stiles. Pour la simple et bonne raison que l’humain avait netflix, lui ! Au contraire d’un certain Sourwolf toujours bloqué au 18ème siècle. La dernière fois que le jeune s’était moqué du loup à cause de ça, Stiles avait fini allongé sur le canapé, haletant et suppliant avec un Derek au-dessus de lui, l’attaquant à coups de chatouilles vicieuses. L’un dans l’autre, ils passaient de bons moments ensemble.

Parfois, le Shérif se joignait à eux. Et quand les deux plus jeunes se gavaient de chips, de pizzas et de sodas, le pauvre homme était condamné aux bâtons de céleris, de carottes et aux thés. Parce que, tenez-vous bien, Derek avait rejoint Stiles dans sa croisade pour préserver la santé du policier. Ce que l’ainé avait vécu comme une trahison. Depuis, le shérif attendait patiemment son heure pour se venger. Et à force d’observer les deux jeunes ensemble, il savait que le moment parfait arriverait. Tôt ou tard.

Quand Stiles descendit, il trouva son père en tenue de Shérif, terminant son café dans la cuisine.

               - Une urgence ? Demanda le jeune.

               - Ouais, confirma son père. Derek et toi devrez vous passer de moi pour regarder Futur je sais plus quoi.

               - X-Men : Days of Future Past, corrigea Stiles. Tant pis pour toi, tu vas louper un bon film. Toute la série même, on les regarde tous.

               - Je sais, mais les méchants s’en fichent. Ne m’attends pas pour manger. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer.

               - Pas de souci, sourit son rejeton. On commandera probablement des pizzas avec Derek.

Le policier lança un regard douloureux à sa progéniture avant de quitter la cuisine.

               - T’as du courrier au fait, lança l’homme en sortant de la maison.

S’approchant de la table, Stiles découvrit une longue enveloppe blanche sur laquelle était inscrite son nom et son adresse. L’écriture lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais il n’arrivait pas à la replacer. Il haussa les épaules et décacheta l’enveloppe en se disant qu’il aurait surement plus d’indices à l’intérieur. Il sortit un simple carton blanc, sur lequel était tout aussi simplement écrit :

               « Tu me remercieras plus tard. »

Tu me remercieras plus tard ? Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

On pourrait croire que tous les évènements qui tombaient sur la meute chaque fois que l’un d’entre eux baillait aurait rendu le jeune homme plus prudent. Mais non. Pas du tout. Il tripota le carton, le retourna et l’observa sous toutes les coutures. Il secoua l’enveloppe et colla même son nez dedans, mais il ne découvrit aucun indice. Pourtant, Stiles restait persuadé qu’il connaissait cette écriture. Mais pas moyen de se souvenir.

Un coup frappé à la porte le détourna de ses investigations. Quand il ouvrit, il découvrit Derek qui lui fit un petit sourire avant d’entrer et d’enlever ses chaussures.

               - Salut le grincheux, lança joyeusement Stiles.

               - Salut gamin, rétorqua aussitôt Derek.

               - Gnagnagna, grinça le dit-gamin avec beaucoup de maturité.

               - Ton père n’est pas là ?

               - Nan, c’est juste toi, moi et la saga X-Men, mon pote.

Depuis le temps qu’ils se retrouvaient, les deux jeunes hommes avaient développés une certaine routine. Ils prenaient  tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin, boissons et snack et les emmenaient sur la table basse du salon pour bouger le moins possible. Sauf pour aller aux toilettes évidemment. Ils s’installèrent confortablement sur le canapé et l’humain lança le film.

Après environ vingt minutes, Stiles enleva sa chemise, ne gardant que son T-Shirt. Il avait chaud. Et plus le temps passait, plus il avait chaud. Si le jeune avait été seul, il se serait carrément mis en boxer. Sauf qu’il n’allait pas se mettre en boxer devant Derek. À la place, il but un grand verre de soda bien frais. Il se sentit mieux… Pendant quelques instants.

Puis la sensation de chaleur revint. Encore plus forte. Et à ça, s’ajouta un inconfort supplémentaire. Une érection prenait lentement mais sûrement vie dans son pantalon. Comble de malchance, il portait un survêtement. Pas le genre de fringue permettant de cacher ce genre de chose. Si encore Stiles avait gardé sa chemise, il aurait pu camoufler un peu. Sauf qu’avec l’espèce de fièvre qui le taraudait, hors de question qu’il se rajoute une couche.

Le jeune humain tenta de trouver une position plus confortable, essaya de penser à des choses propres à tuer son excitation- son père et Melissa. Scott et Kira. Le coach en Bikini-, rien n’y fit. Il gigotait tellement que Derek finit par pousser un soupir exaspéré.

               - T’as des fourmis dans ton pantalon ou quoi ? S’agaça le loup.

Puis le jeune Hale attrapa une odeur caractéristique et sourit, moqueur.

               - À moins que Mystique ne te fasses un peu trop d’effet ?

               - Ah, ah, ah, j’reviens ! Lança Stiles en s’élançant hors du salon.

L’humain grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et s’enferma dans la salle de bains. Pas question qu’il règle son petit problème dans sa chambre où l’odeur resterait et serait probablement perceptible pour le Bêta. C’était bien suffisant que Derek se doute de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire. Et en plus, il allait probablement l’entendre aussi. Génial. Sauf que là, Stiles n’avait plus le choix. Son membre était douloureux de besoin et sa peau brûlait. Décidément, une douche s’imposait.

Il se déshabilla si vite qu’il eut l’impression d’avoir un bouton « eject » intégré à ses fringues. Il s’engouffra dans la douche, ouvrit les robinets et se plaça sous le jet d’eau délicieusement frais sur la peau. Ça ne fit rien pour son érection, mais abaissa sensiblement sa température, le faisant soupirer de bien-être.

Stiles resta quelques instants sous le pommeau, savourant la sensation. Rapidement, il se prit en main. Ça lui prit un temps ridiculement court pour jouir. À peine une demi-douzaine de mouvements rapide du poignet. Si l’humain avait été dans son état normal, il en aurait surement été mortifié. Sauf qu’il n’était pas dans son état normal. La brûlure sur sa peau revint en force et malgré son orgasme, son membre restait aussi dur que de la pierre. À croire qu’il n’avait pas eu le mémo signifiant clairement « Je viens de jouir. » Et le jeune ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment dans la douche, n’est-ce pas ? Il devrait sortir à un moment ou un autre, non ? Oui.

Quand le jeune Stilinski éteignit la douche, un vertige le prit et il se rattrapa comme il pu au porte-serviettes. Malheureusement, il rata la barre et n’attrapa que la serviette qui ne put le retenir. Il s’écroula lourdement sur le sol en poussant un cri de douleur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un coup retentit à la porte de la salle de bains. Parce que bien sûr, _bien sûr_ , que Derek était venu voir ce qui se passait.

               - Stiles, ça va ? Demanda le loup, inquiet.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune gémit pitoyablement.

               - Bon, je rentre, informa Derek. Fais pas ton effarouché.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le Bêta entra et découvrit son ami sur le sol, se tortillant, nu comme un ver. Et arborant une érection triomphale.

L’ex-Alpha ne s’attarda pas sur ce détail, parce que d’abord, ce n’était pas le plus important et ensuite, un sexe bandé était quelque chose qu’il avait déjà vu. Il n’avait jamais vu celui de Stiles, évidemment, mais un sexe masculin restait un sexe masculin.

Le loup se précipita et aida le plus jeune à se relever. Stiles gémit à nouveau à la sensation des mains fraiches de Derek sur sa peau en ébullition. C’était mieux que la douche, bien bien mieux. Le paradis. Le jeune Stilinski s’agrippa aux épaules du plus âgé et se colla du mieux qu’il pu au corps dur du Bêta.

               -Stiles, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Derek, sincèrement interloqué.

               - J’ai chaud…

Derek fronça les sourcils. Parce que vraiment, ça n’avait absolument aucun sens. Si Stiles avait chaud, pourquoi se collait-il à lui ?

               - Tu t’es cogné la tête ? Questionna le loup.

Stiles ne répondit pas et colla juste son visage à la peau en surchauffe dans la fraicheur du cou de son ami, qui, lui, frémit à la sensation brûlante de la peau du jeune. Décidément, tout ça n’était pas normal. Il attrapa la tête de Stiles et le sorti de son cou pour observer le visage de celui qui avait fini par devenir son ami. Ce qu’il découvrit le perturba. Des plaques rouges marbraient la peau de Stiles, ses paupières étaient lourdes, mais néanmoins, ne masquaient pas les pupilles complètement dilatées.

               - Merde, Stiles, tu as pris quelque chose ?

               - Nan, marmonna l’humain en se recollant derechef à Derek. Tu sens bon. J’ai toujours aimé ton odeur.

Ouh là ! Il était plus que temps de calmer les choses. Derek attrapa Stiles par le bras, l’emmena dans sa chambre et le jeta sur son lit. Puis, il prit son téléphone. Qui devait-il appeler ? Le Shérif ?

 _John, c’est Derek, je pense que votre fils est camé jusqu’aux sourcils_.

Ouais, non, mauvaise idée. Scott ?

_Scott, Stiles est drogué, qu’est-ce que… ? Scott, calme-toi ! Pas la peine de paniquer ! Non, personne n’essaye de le tuer !_

Deuxième mauvaise idée. Deaton ?

_Doc, Stiles est drogué. Les symptômes ? Heu… Fièvre, pupilles dilatées et une érection monumentale qu’il branle furieusement…_

Attendez, quoi ???

Alors que le Bêta réfléchissait à qui appeler, Stiles s’était en effet pris en main et se masturbait à la vitesse d’un train devenu fou.

Non mais, il se passait quoi là ?

Derek n’arrivait pas à croire que le jeune faisait ça juste à côté de lui. Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, le loup observa la main monter et descendre rapidement sur la chair tendue, le gland disparaitre dans le poing pour mieux réapparaitre et la perle translucide qui s’échappait de la fente. Les sons presque obscènes qui sortaient de la bouche de Stiles résonnaient à ses oreilles et l’empêchaient de réfléchir. Dans un état second, il réajusta son pantalon qui devenait de plus en plus serré au fil des secondes.

               - Stiles, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Grogna le loup.

               - Ça fait mal, se plaignit l’humain.

               - Pas étonnant, tu fais ça à sec !

Lançant son bras vers sa table de nuit et cessant momentanément sa masturbation, Stiles attrapa une bouteille de lubrifiant dans le tiroir, ouvrit le bouchon et en versa une quantité généreuse sur son sexe. Puis, il reprit son activité manuelle.

               - Ça fait toujours mal ! Se plaignit encore le jeune homme. C’est trop chaud. Aide-moi Derek…

Le Bêta écarquilla les yeux. Stiles ne pouvait pas lui avoir demandé ce qu’il pensait qu’il lui avait demandé, n’est-ce pas ? Stiles ne venait pas de lui demander de le branler ? Si ?

               - Derek, s’il te plait…

Et le jeune Hale fut perdu. Sans que son cerveau en donne réellement l’ordre, le loup se retrouva à genoux sur le sol et repoussant la main de l’humain, commença lentement à le branler.

               - Oh putain, Derek…

Et un certain soulagement dans la voix de l’humain. Et puis, très vite, il supplia.

               - S’il te plait… S’il te plait… Plus vite… Encore…

Ça rendit Derek à moitié fou. Il retira sa main, vira ses fringues et grimpa sur le lit, entre les jambes de Stiles. Écartant les cuisses du jeune avec ses genoux, Derek se pencha et empoigna leurs deux virilités ensemble, les branlant sans concession.

Stiles, une fois de plus, joui rapidement. Toutefois, il continua de supplier.

               - Encore… T’arrête pas… Putain, Derek, c’est bon… Si bon…

               - Je vais finir par te baiser, si tu continues comme ça, menaça le Bêta.

               - Oui, s’il te plait… Baise-moi… Baise-moi fort… Je veux te sentir pendant des jours…

C’était tellement loin du caractère de Stiles que Derek se stoppa et que son érection perdit de sa vigueur. La drogue… Ça devait être la drogue…

               - Stiles, je vais t’emmener à l’hôpital, déclara Derek en se redressant.

               - Quoi ? S’exclama Stiles. Non !

               - Stiles, tu ne le veux pas vraiment, tenta de le raisonner le loup. Tu es drogué. C’est pas toi ça !

               - Oh si, je le veux ! Déclara l’humain avec force. Je te veux, j’en rêve.

               - Stiles…

               - Tu veux m’entendre le dire ? Demanda Stiles en se mettant à genoux, face au Bêta. Tu veux que je te dise que je me branle en pensant à toi ? Tu veux que je te dise que j’ai acheté le lubrifiant pour pouvoir me doigter en suppliant pour ta queue ? Tu veux que je te dise que je jouis en criant ton prénom ? Tu veux que je te dise que je laisse souvent ma fenêtre ouverte en espérant que tu me surprendras ?

Ça ne devrait pas être interdit de parler comme ça ? Sauf que Derek ne pouvait décemment pas le demander au Shérif. Pour des raisons évidentes.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas ces paroles-là qui envoyèrent la raison et la prudence du loup aux oubliettes. Non. Ce fut la suite.

               - S'il te plait Derek, baise-moi. Baise moi vite et fort. Je veux que tu me baises et que tu remplisses mon cul de ton sperme. Je veux que tu me marque comme tien. Que tout le monde puisse te sentir sur moi pendant des jours. Je veux avoir tes marques sur ma peau. S'il te plait, Derek. S'il te plait. Baise moi si fort et si profondément que je penserais à toi chaque fois que je m'assiérais.

Le jeune humain mordillait la peau tendre sous l’oreille de Derek, ponctuant chaque phrase d’un doux pincement.

Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Stiles se retrouva le nez dans son oreiller et le cul en l’air. Quelque chose d’humide vint effleurer son entrée et il gémit sous la sensation. Deux mains aux doigts forts lui écartèrent presque brutalement les fesses et la langue de Derek s’activa franchement, baignant son anus de salive et travaillant le muscle.

Derek n’était plus qu’instinct, envie et besoin. Les mots de l’adolescent avait fait disjoncter un truc en lui, envoyant son bon sens aux orties. Tous les «  Il a seulement dix-sept ans. C’est un ami que je ne veux pas perdre. Je suis hétéro. » avaient disparu dans un claquement sec. Et dès qu’il avait posé la langue à CET endroit, ça avait été pire encore. L’entrée de Stiles l’avait attiré tel le chant d’une sirène et quand le goût avait explosé sous ses papilles, le loup n’avait pu se retenir. Et pourquoi le ferait-il ?

C’est avec une gourmandise non dissimulée qu’il lécha et titilla le petit anneau plissé qui palpitait sous ses attentions. Derek se délectait autant du goût de Stiles que des gémissements et des grognements qu’il arrachait au jeune. Empoignant plus rudement le postérieur rond et charnu, il enterra encore plus profondément son visage entre les deux fesses, laissant des brûlures de barbe sur la peau tendre. Le loup enfonça profondément sa langue et l’agita un peu, faisant râler de plaisir son jeune amant. Il sourit un peu vicieusement en enfonçant un peu plus profondément ses doigts dans la chair de Stiles, certain de laisser des marques qui resteraient pendant des jours.

La pensée le fit froncer des sourcils. Les marques allaient finir par disparaitre, tout comme son odeur sur Stiles.

               - Putain, je pourrais te manger pendant des jours, gronda-t-il.

               - Oui, oui, gémit Stiles. S’il te plait… S’il te plait…

               - La prochaine fois, tenta le loup.

               - Oui… La prochaine fois… Quand tu veux… S’il te plait… Baise-moi… S’il te plait…

Satisfait par cette réponse, Derek se redressa et posa un doigt sur l’entrée humide et palpitante et appuya légèrement. Pas pour entrer. Juste pour ajouter une légère pression. Le jeune humain se repoussa en arrière, cherchant à faire entrer le doigt qui le taquinait à le rendre fou.

               - Vas-y, supplia Stiles.

L’ex-Alpha prit le lubrifiant, versa une dose généreuse sur ses doigts et remit son index sur l’entrée de son amant.

               - C’est ça que tu veux ? Demanda Derek.

               - Non !

Le loup se figea. Merde, il savait bien que Stiles n’était pas dans son état normal. Il allait reculer et s’excuser, se sentant honteux, quand l’humain parla à nouveau.

               - Arrête de me taquiner, haleta le jeune. Je veux tes doigts en moi ! Je veux ta queue ! Baise-moi, putain !

Derek soupira de soulagement et cette fois, il n’hésita plus. Il enfonça franchement son index et commença à le faire aller et venir.

Stiles couinait et suppliait. Et il s’en fichait royalement. À un autre moment, il en aurait été mortifié. Mais là, tout de suite, c’était comme si quelqu’un avait levé toutes ses inhibitions, lui permettant enfin d’avoir ce qu’il voulait depuis si longtemps. Et il n’allait pas s’en plaindre.

Derek ajouta un second doigt, puis rapidement un troisième. Les sons qui s’échappaient de la gorge de Stiles le rendaient fou.

               - Putain, Stiles, dis-moi que tu es prêt, supplia le Bêta.

Il avait trop envie de pénétrer le canal étroit –Dieu, si étroit autour de ses doigts !- Derek savait qu’il n’allait pas durer longtemps. Pas alors que l’envie lui brûlait les reins et que l’excitation contractait ses bourses. Voir Stiles ainsi, c’était plus qu’il ne pouvait en supporter.

               - Oui… Oui… S’il te plait… Viens, gémit l’humain.

Délicatement, le loup ôta ses doigts, se lubrifia et aligna son membre. Une main sur la hanche de Stiles, il prit une profonde inspiration.

               - Dernière chance de changer d’avis, déclara-t-il.

Le plus jeune lâcha un grognement de colère et de frustration, se mit sur ses mains et recula brutalement, s’empalant de lui-même. Stiles se mordit violemment la lèvre pour retenir son hurlement de douleur. Et Derek grogna.

               - Putain, mais t’es con ou quoi ? L’engueula-t-il.

Parce qu’il ne tenait le jeune homme que d’une seule main, il n’avait pas pu le retenir. Le loup plaça sa main libre sur le dos du jeune Stilinski et prit sa douleur.

Stiles laissa échapper un gémissement de satisfaction et il eut l’impression que son esprit s’éclaircissait un peu. C’était comme si le brouillard qui embrumait son cerveau se dissipait lentement. Et il fut mortifié par sa conduite. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il lui avait pris. Ça lui ressemblait si peu. Pourtant, il se surprit à remuer un peu les hanches, comme pour tester les sensations. Avoir Derek en lui était douloureux, c’est vrai. Mais en même temps, c’était comme un rêve devenu réalité.

L’humain avait très souvent fantasmé sur le loup-garou, mais rien n’aurait pu le préparer à ce qu’il ressentait alors que le jeune Hale le possédait. C’était… Indescriptible. Il se sentait tellement _plein_ et _complet_. Et en même temps, ces mots ne suffisaient pas à décrire ce qu’il ressentait.

               - Stiles, ça va ? Demanda Derek, sincèrement inquiet.

               - Non, geignit Stiles. Tu bouges pas. Pourquoi tu bouges pas ?

Le Bêta ne put retenir le petit rire qui s’échappa de sa gorge. Derek s’attendait tellement peu à ça. Mais en même temps, rien dans cette situation n’était habituel.

Doucement, le loup se retira un peu, puis revint lentement. Ça dura de longues minutes sur le même rythme. Jusqu’à ce que Stiles proteste.

               - Putain, Derek ! Je suis pas en verre ! Plus fort ! Plus vite !

               - Je vais pas durer si je vais plus vite, prévint le loup.

               - Je m’en fous ! Baise-moi, putain !

Derek plaça fermement ses deux mains sur les hanches de son jeune amant et ne se retint plus, arrachant des cris de plaisir à l’humain. Cris qui devinrent des hurlements quand le loup trouva l’angle parfait. Celui qui lui permettait de frapper la prostate de Stiles à chaque poussée.

Stiles n’était plus que plaisir et sensations. La seule chose qu’il pouvait dire était le prénom de l’ex-Alpha qu’il répétait comme un mantra, comme si son univers ne se résumait plus qu’à Derek.

               - Derek… Derek… Derek… Derek… Derek… Derek… Derek…

Le jeune homme aurait voulu pouvoir se branler pour soulager la pression qui s’accumulait inexorablement au creux de ses reins, mais le rythme infernal qu’imposait le loup et qu’il avait lui-même réclamé, ne lui permettait pas de faire autre chose que se cramponner au matelas. Il trouva la force de supplier pour ce dont il avait besoin.

               - Touche-moi… Pitié… Touche-moi…

               - Tu viens sur ma queue ou pas du tout, grogna Derek en réponse.

               - Derek !

               - Sur ma queue ou pas du tout !

Derek était comme possédé. Avoir Stiles sous lui, qui le suppliait et répétait son prénom comme une litanie, avoir sa queue enserrée et coulissant dans le fourreau chaud et étroit des reins de Stiles, c’était presque trop. Le loup accéléra encore sa vitesse et très vite, le claquement obscène de sa peau contre la peau de Stiles et les cris de l’humain furent plus qu’il ne pu en supporter. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il fallait qu’il jouisse.

               - Jouis, Stiles ! Ordonna-t-il dans un grognement presque animal. Jouis !

Et pour le plus jeune, ce fut comme si son amant avait appuyé sur un interrupteur. Comme s’il n’attendait que ces mots-là. Stiles joui dans un hurlement propre à lui arracher les cordes vocales.

Quand les muscles des fesses de Stiles se resserrèrent autour de lui, ce fut la goutte d’eau qui fit déborder le vase et Derek passa un bras autour du torse de son humain, le redressa et planta ses crocs dans la jonction de l’épaule et du cou de Stiles, le faisant hurler à nouveau.

Tous deux s’écroulèrent sur le lit, haletant et légèrement désorientés. Derek avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait d’arriver. Il avait du mal à appréhender qu’il venait d’avoir le meilleur sexe de sa vie avec Stiles-je-t’agace-Stilinski.

Un faible gémissement de protestation fit relever la tête du loup.

               - Stiles, ça va ? S’enquit-il.

               - Peux pas respirer, geignit le plus jeune.

               - Merde, désolé, répondit Derek en se retirant délicatement et en s’allongeant sur le côté. Mieux ?

               - Ouais.

Stiles se tourna et regarda Derek. Le jeune humain pouvait dire qu’il se sentait honteux, mais il ne regrettait pas ce qu’il venait se passer. Ça avait été phénoménal.

Timidement et très lentement, le jeune humain leva la main et la posa sur la joue du Bêta, laissant le temps à Derek de se dérober ou de refuser le contact. Mais Derek ne bougea pas. Encore mieux, il posa sa propre main sur celle du jeune et les appuya ensemble sur sa joue, puis il ferma les yeux.

               - Je suis désolé, souffla Stiles.

L’ex-Alpha rouvrit les yeux, choqué.

               - Quoi ? S’exclama-t-il. Pourquoi tu serais désolé ? C’est moi qui devrais m’excuser. T’étais pas dans ton état normal et j’ai profité de toi. Et…

Les lèvres de Stiles qui se posèrent sur les siennes lui coupèrent efficacement la parole  et sans même réfléchir, le loup se mit sur le jeune et approfondit le baiser.

Prenant la cuisse de Stiles, il tira légèrement dessus pour que l’humain la drape autour de sa taille, ce que Stiles fit avec empressement.

               - Stiles, souffla le loup.

               - Je le voulais, assura le jeune Stilinski. J’osais pas tenter ma chance. Mais je te voulais et je te veux toujours.

               - Heureusement, répondit Derek avec un sourire avant de déplacer sa bouche sur le cou de son amant et de sucer une marque juste sous son oreille.

               - Pourquoi… Heureusement ? Pantela Stiles.

               - Parce que je t’ai mordu, rétorqua le loup en léchant la marque qu’il venait de faire. Et que c’est une morsure d’appartenance. Et aussi…

Derek hésita. Bizarrement, la suite était plus compliquée à avouer que la morsure. Tout simplement, parce que c’était –Probablement. Peut-être. Ok, carrément !- plus bizarre.

               - Et aussi quoi ? Questionna Stiles en essayant de regarder Derek dans les yeux, mais n’y parvenant pas. Derek ? Parle-moi.

               - J’ai pas mis de préservatif, avoua le Bêta, le regard obstinément ancré à droite du cou de l’humain.

En regardant là, Derek avait une vision parfaitement claire de la morsure qu’il avait faite un peu plus tôt. Et quelque part, il en était fier. Fier et heureux. Parce qu’en fait, ça faisait parfaitement sens. Mais en plus de ça, il se sentait honteux.

Maintenant que Stiles et lui étaient ensemble –Peut-être ? Probablement ? Il croisait les doigts-, le loup espérait juste que l’humain n’allait pas le rejeter à cause de ce qu’il allait lui avouer.

               - Oui, je sais, sourit Stiles. Mais c’est ok. Je sais que les loups-garous ne peuvent pas transmettre de maladies. Et je suis un mec, alors je ne risque pas de tomber enceinte. Enceint. Peu importe.

L’odeur de Stiles se teinta de panique et ça prit Derek aux tripes et lui tordit le ventre. Parce que peut-être que Stiles savait déjà et qu’il ne voulait pas de ça. La suite du discours du plus jeune lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

               - Je peux pas tomber enceinte, enceint, on s’en fout, n’est-ce pas ? Paniqua le jeune Stilinski. Parce qu’il est hors de question que je porte un bébé. D’abord parce que, hé ho, nausées matinales et gros ventre ? Clairement pas dans mon futur. En plus, rien que d’imaginer par où le bébé sortirait ? Eurk, pas moyen. Et puis j’ai que dix-sept ans et…

Non, mais d’où il sortait toutes ces conneries ? Pensa Derek en embrassant Stiles pour le faire taire. Puis :

               - Tu ne peux pas avoir de bébé, assura Derek. Enfin, pas avec moi.

               - Oh. Tant mieux, répondit Stiles clairement soulagé. Alors, c’est quoi le problème ?

               - C’est pas… c’est juste…, hésita Derek.

Le loup de naissance prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha enfin le morceau.

               - J’ai laissé une part de moi en toi, avoua-t-il. Même si tu ne veux pas de moi, c’est trop tard. Nos odeurs sont mélangées et je ne serais plus capable de te laisser tranquille. Genre heu… Jamais. Je vais être jaloux et possessif.

Stiles soupira de soulagement et embrassa passionnément le loup.

               - ça me va, souffla-t-il avant de l’embrasser à nouveau.

Puis soudain, il s’exclama :

               - LYDIA !

               - Je sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre, grimaça Derek.

               - L’écriture, c’est celle de Lydia !

               - Quoi ?

Stiles ne répondit pas et se dégagea de l’emprise du loup pour attraper son téléphone. L’échange de textos qui se passa ensuite, laissa le Bêta légèrement perplexe. Depuis quand un humain était-il capable d’écrire aussi vite ? Et ça durait en plus.

               - Stiles ? S’enquit Derek. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

               - Tu te souviens que tu as dit que j’avais été drogué ?

               - Ouais.

               - Eh bien, tu avais raison, dit Stiles en tendant son téléphone au loup.

Derek lu l’échange de messages et ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué.

« Lydia Martin ! Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ???? »

« J’en ai eu assez que vous vous tourniez autour comme ça. Donc je t’ai drogué. Mon mélange de cantharide et de ginseng t’as plu ? »

« Cantharide ? C’est quoi ça ? »

« C’est un produit obtenu en réduisant en poudre un insecte « la mouche d’Espagne ». ça déclenche une forte érection et un peu de chimie et de magie m’ont permis de faire en sorte qu’il n’y ait que Derek qui puisse te calmer. »

Le Bêta éclata de rire et envoya un message également. La réponse plus que satisfaisante arriva très vite.

« Lydia, c’est Derek. Est-ce que tu peux faire en sorte que seul Stiles puisse me calmer ? »

« Évidemment. C’est même déjà prêt. Dis à Stiles qu’il doit encore me remercier »

               - Derek ?

               - La prochaine fois, c’est toi qui devras profiter de moi, annonça le loup avant d’embrasser fermement son humain.

Humain qui n’avait absolument aucune objection contre ça.

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, je sais, même dans un porno, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de coller du fluff lol m'en fiche, je les aime :D
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu :D


End file.
